Demon Beast Armor
Demon Beast Armor is the dark counter-part armor to Makai Armor in the Garo series. Description & Characteristics Demon Beast Armors are magically forged armors meant to take on the Makai Order, specially Makai Knights. In contrast to Makai Armors, they have a demonic appearance and more organic in design due to nature of their creation. Each armor's construction is different; some are adapted to mimic exactly like makai armor and others are sculpted from their own body. Although unique in design, most armors endows the wearer with increased strength, endurance, stamina, speed, magical resistance, heightened healing factor, enhanced magics, and enhanced senses; it makes them highly formidable combatants against the strongest of knights. Because there is no official definition, an unofficial classification (based on observation) has been created. Forged Demon Armor It is unclear how these armors are created, but it seems that the armor itself was fashioned from dark essences which more than often, originated from demonic beings (Horrors included). These are demonic alternatives to makai armor. Makai Knights have to spent a lifetime mastering use of their soul metal-forged armors to combat dark forces, but demon armor don't. The user doesn't even need to be evil, but they must have some degree of magical skill to summon the armor. In the Original Series, corrupted watch dog Gulm and her adopted son, Kodama, had their own demonic armors that were comparable to makai armor. It can be inferred that Gulm and Kodama crafted their armors as form of contingency plan while conspiring with Dark Knight Kiba against Makai Order should their accidental pawn Rei, the latest Zero the Silver Knight, realized the truth about his adoptive family's death prematurely (which he does through Kiba revealing himself by killing 12-piece Fusion Giant Horror before his and Kouga's eyes). Kodama's armor was made specifically to activate through his sound wave magic while Gulm's was summoned through magical focus. Based on observation, the armors do not have a time limit, giving the user a field advantage over makai armors. Known Variants Demon Beast Exoskeleton A pre-existing Horror that has modified its body with end result being a form with powerful exoskeleton close to body armor. While Kodama and Gulm's Armors are protective garments that can be removed like Makai Armor, Jinga's armored form is the result of modifications on his basic Demon Beast Form. Jinga was corrupted and made into a horror, but his abilities as a knight never left him. His hatred and anger against humanity was strong enough to remain the dominate personality along with his wife, Amily. Suggestively, Amily assisted Jinga in extensive magical body modification and enhancement, giving his demon beast form a tough exoskeleton themed after his very Makai Armor, the same armor that his Mikage incarnation later claimed before their respective mortal deaths. While a corrupted knight can still access its armor, a horror-possessed one cannot. Because the knight's sword isn't directly touched on skin contact, Jinga was still able to use his weapon. Other than a demonic skin handle, it's unclear whether the blade was truly tainted or it was merely cosmetic. Because the demon armor is a part of Jinga's body and not a protective garment that can be removed when no longer needed, he can change his body for flight. For aerial combat, the armor sprouts red bat-like wings and long, prehensile tail to grab his foes. His legs also somewhat elongated and slender ends with clawed toes. While Jinga can naturally change into his armored form, Amily can also activated it for his behalf with her Dark Mirror while simultaneously boosting its power. However, if the mirror gets damaged, the magical enhancements will cease. When his armored demon beast form is weakened, he returns to a human form instead of a horror. Similarly Sonshi acquires his own Demon Beast Exoskeleton after turned into a Mado Horrors that like Jinga, can sprout wings for aerial flight. But in his case, the armor reflects on his own darkness and status as a Knight from start and also formed by saplings of Zedom which purposed by Tousei Kaneshiro to form his personal bodyguard and army against Makai Order. Since the saplings are raw state of Soul Metal in Ryūga's home universe, it's not a coincidence that his Demon Beast Exoskeleton shares some properties with those of Makai Armor. Known Variants Cybernetic Modification Created out of soul metal, the armor is technically a form of makai armor. In the animated universe, much of the established aspects of soul metal including its rules and limitations played differently, but aspect that stay true are alloy's ability to burns anyone (includes Horror) on skin contact and it can literally devour a knight through prolonged use. Unlike the original series, it doesn't take a lifetime to master soul metal; a novice can use it so long as the person still adheres to its time limitations and only requires few weeks of training (which includes workout session) to fully master the alloy. Also, the alloy can be used to create Soul Metal-based Demon Beast Armor as opposed to only limited to crafting Makai Knight's arsenals. The maiden, Octavia, was a devout follower of Mad Makai Alchemist Mendoza. So loyal to him, she was willing to risk her life for him. To grant Octavia's wish to help Mendoza, he allowed her to hold his staff and it magically modified her body. A form of magical cybernetic modification, her body was altered and enhanced into a living combat machine, making her combat strength on par to a knight. However, this armor is a death sentence. Through Zaruba, it is suggested such an armor has been made in the past, but it is not commonly used as the armor will kill its user. When a knight's armor begins to hurt its user, he can easily retract it before there's any permanent damage. However, because the metal is fused with the person, there's no escaping the devouring effect. The user has less than 30 mins of combat use before the armor begins to compress its user to death and there's no escape — It will completely crush its user and vanish without a trace; it's only deployed as a desperate measure. This greatly contrasted to Makai Armors, which compression effect turns the the wearer into Lost Soul Beast state in which they can still be saved by hitting the armor's crest with enough force. Known Variants Pics Gallery Beast Gulm.jpg Demon Beast Armored Octavia.png Gulm Demon Beast Armor.gif Jinga.png Jinga Transforms.gif KodamaEp23.png Kodama Beast.gif Octavia Transform GIF.gif Sonshi (Madou Horror Form).jpg Notes & Trivia Articles & References Links Category:Armors Category:Makai Equipment